2006
---- Summary Incumbents Regal and Vice Regal *Head of State - Queen Elizabeth II *Governor-General - Dame Silvia Cartwright, succeeded by Anand Satyanand Government The 48th New Zealand Parliament continued. Government was a coalition between Labour and the Progressives, with United Future and New Zealand First supporting supply votes. The leaders of the two support parties are ministers outside Cabinet. *Speaker of the House - Margaret Wilson (Labour) *Prime Minister - Helen Clark (Labour) *Deputy Prime Minister - Michael Cullen (Labour) *Minister of Finance - Michael Cullen (Labour) Non-Labour Ministers *Jim Anderton (Progressives) (within Cabinet) *Winston Peters (New Zealand First) - Minister of Foreign Affairs, Racing and Associate Minister of Senior Citizens (outside Cabinet) *Peter Dunne (United Future), Minister of Revenue and Associate Minister of Health (outside Cabinet) Opposition Leaders *National - Don Brash until 27 November, then John Key (Leader of the Opposition) *Greens - Jeanette Fitzsimons and Russel Norman *Act - Rodney Hide *New Zealand First - Winston Peters *United Future - Peter Dunne *Māori Party - Tariana Turia and Pita Sharples Main centre leaders *Mayor of Auckland - Dick Hubbard *Mayor of Hamilton - Michael Redman *Mayor of Wellington - Kerry Prendergast *Mayor of Christchurch - Gary Moore *Mayor of Dunedin - Peter Chin Events January *January 1: Changes to New Zealand citizenship laws mean not all babies born in New Zealand have a right to be citizens. Babies must have a parent who is a citizen or permanent resident of New Zealand or its dependencies. (TVNZ) *January 2: New Zealand's warm sunny New Year weather has come to a sudden end as gale-force winds and rain assault southern New Zealand. (Wikinews) *January 7:The New Zealand Maori Queen, Te Arikinui Dame Te Atairangikaahu, is undergoing dialysis treatment, the Tainui Tribe confirmed today. The Queen's condition is not believed to be critical. (Wikinews) *January 9: Electricity generator and retailer TrustPower announces that it is considering a wind farm development at Lake Mahinerangi, south of Dunedin. (Wikinews) *January 13: Winston Peters says there is no travel warning for New Zealanders visiting Fiji, although Australia has issued one, after the Fijian military commander threatened to remove the Government. (New Zealand Herald) *January 14:The Government announces a review of liquor advertising amidst concern over teenage binge drinking. The review will consider regulating sponsorship of sport by alcohol companies. Lion Nathan says there is no need for change. (Radio New Zealand) (Stuff) *January 15: Review of David Lange's documents show that the United States threatened to spy on New Zealand if it did not back down from its 1980s anti-nuclear legislation. (Stuff) *January 21:A Wellington sperm bank refuses to accept a donation from a gay man, apparently to minimise the risk of HIV transmission. (Stuff) February *February 1: Don Brash, the leader of the New Zealand National Party gave his third state of the nation speech to the Orewa Rotary Club where he focused on the economy. Wikinews *February 4:Two Fairfax-owned newspapers, The Dominion Post and The Christchurch Press, controversially published all 12 cartoons of the Prophet Mohammad, which have triggered international outrage. *February 5: Hundreds of NZ Muslims march in downtown Auckland in protest to the publication of the Prophet Mohammad cartoons. Wikinews *February 5: NZ film director Lee Tamahori is arrested and formally charged with soliciting and unlawfully loitering on Hollywood's Santa Monica Boulevard, while dressed in drag. *February 5: An earthquake measuring 4.4 on the Richter scale hit Hawke's Bay at 1.29pm, originating 30kms southeast of Dannevirke. There was no reported damage. *February 6: The 166th anniversary of the signing of the Treaty of Waitangi, New Zealand's founding document, in 1840. This year the celebrations were peaceful, in contrast to other years where the day was the focus of protest by Māori activists. Wikinews *February 11: Tokelau began voting in a referendum to determine whether it remains a New Zealand territory, or becomes a state in free association with New Zealand. (NZ Herald) *February 12: The Royal New Zealand Navy's new 9000-tonne Multi-Role Vessel was launched in Rotterdam. The MRV is the largest of seven new ships ordered as part of "Project Protector". http://www.defencetalk.com/news/publish/article_004915.php *February 14: Fisheries Minister Jim Anderton announced that a draft agreement had been reached with fishing companies to ban bottom trawling in 30 percent of New Zealand's exclusive economic zone. Anderton promised to support a global ban on bottom trawling if that appeared a practical option. (NZ Herald) *February 16: New Zealand all-rounder Chris Cairns, ONZM played his final international cricket match against the West Indies in a Twenty20 at Auckland's Eden Park. (Cricinfo) *February 16: Tokelau decides to remain a New Zealand territory after a referendum on independence. A 60 percent majority voted in favor of independence, but a two-thirds majority was required for the referendum to succeed. (NZ Government press release) *February 20: Air New Zealand is set to lay off another 507 workers as it outsources its wide-body aircraft maintenance. A union proposal to save some of the jobs failed to win a worker vote. (Radio NZ) *February 22: C4 aired the controversial South Park episode Bloody Mary, which portrays a statue of the Virgin Mary menstruating, despite protests from religious groups. (NZ Herald) *February 23: Air New Zealand workers accepted a new employment package in a new vote. About 300 wide-body aircraft maintenance jobs will be saved in Auckland, although 200 will still be made redundant. (NZ Herald) *February 24:Air New Zealand announced that 470 corporate jobs, mostly in Auckland are to be axed over the next year. (News Talk ZB) March *March 6: Child Youth and Family is to merge with the Ministry of Social Development. (Radio NZ) *March 6: Fairfax purchases the New Zealand online auction site Trade Me for NZ$625 million. (Scoop) *7 March: The New Zealand Census of Population and Dwellings is held. For the first time, respondents had the option of completing their census form via the internet rather than by a printed form. *March 15: The 2006 Commonwealth Games opens in Melbourne. New Zealand is represented by 255 athletes, its largest team ever to a Commonwealth Games. *March 17: DoC starts an emergency evacuation of Raoul Island after one of the island's volcanos erupts. One person is missing. (NZ Herald) *March 17: A report on Auckland traffic congestion suggests charges of $3-$6 for a vehicle to enter the Auckland isthmus, or a $10 surcharge on all parking in the CBD. (NZ Herald) *March 20: David Parker resigns as Attorney-General after publicity about an incorrect declaration he filed with the Companies Office. The following day he resigned from Cabinet. *March 25: Restaurant Brands, the franchise holder for KFC, Pizza Hut and Starbucks, have agreed to phase out youth rates. BP agreed to scrap youth rates earlier. *March 26: In the 2006 Commonwealth Games, New Zealand wins 31 medals, which puts it in 9th place. This is New Zealand's worst performance at a Commonwealth Games since 1982. *March 28: Farmers are unhappy with the new law that all dogs first registered after 1 July 2006 must be microchipped. They want farm dogs to be exempt, and have drawn a parallel to the Dog Tax War of 1898. *March 29: New Zealand's first reported case of ATM Card Skimming was found at BNZ New Lynn. *March 31: Assistant police commissioner Clinton Rickards and two former police officers are found not guilty of the alleged rape and sexual abuse of Louise Nicholas in Rotorua in the 1980s. April *April 1: It was today announced Judge Anand Satyanand has been appointed to succeed Dame Silvia Cartwright as as HM the Queen's Governor-General of New Zealand, He will take up office on August 4th. *April 2: The Auckland City Council wins a Pigasus Award for granting $2500 to the Foundation For Spiritualist Mediums "to teach people to communicate with the dead". *April 3: Judge Anand Satyanand has been appointed to succeed Dame Silvia Cartwright as HM the Queen's Governor-General of New Zealand. He will take up office on August 4 2006. *April 6: The New Zealand Parliament passes an act making New Zealand Sign Language the third official language of New Zealand, alongside English and Māori. *April 6: Helen Clark and Chinese Premier Wen Jiabao meet in Wellington and agree to aim for a Free Trade Agreement between New Zealand and China within two years. *April 7: Following acquittal of three men in the Louise Nicholas rape trial, pamphlets and emails about two of the defendants are widely circulated in defiance of previous court suppression orders. *April 10: Auckland rises to 5th place behind Zurich and Geneva in a survey of the world's top 55 cities for quality of life. Wellington places 12th. *April 19: The New Zealand Government is to send reinforcements to the Solomon Islands to support RAMSI following an outbreak of violence after the election of Snyder Rini as the new Prime Minister yesterday. *April 26: David Parker is cleared of any misconduct by the Companies Office. He was granted an exemption in 1999 from the rules he had fallen foul of. He is likely to be reinstated to the Cabinet next week. *April 27:The Electricity Commission has rejected Transpower's plan to build a line of power pylons from Auckland to Whakamaru. The plan had drawn protests from landowners along the route. *April 30: Following acquittal of three men in the Louise Nicholas rape trial, several hundred people marched up Queen Street, in support of Louise Nicholas. May *May 1: Troubles continue at TVNZ, with leaked emails from Craig Boyce to Ian Fraser, referring to the Parliamentary select committee as "the bastards are our enemy". *May 3: The New Zealand Government announces that it will require Telecom to unbundle the local loop to provide "access to fast, competitively priced broadband internet". *May 13: A trawler sinks in Foveaux Strait on the way back from muttonbirding. Of the nine people on board, including three generations of one family, only three survive. *May 15: After 40 days of climbing, New Zealander Mark Inglis became the first double amputee to reach the summit of Mount Everest, the tallest mountain in the world. *May 16: Michael Ryan, a messenger for the Department of Prime Minister and Cabinet is named as the government employee who leaked the information to Telecom that the government is planning to "unbundle the local loop". *May 17: An attempt by the Green Party to repeal part of a controversial dog microchipping law was voted down 61-60. *May 18: Finance Minister Michael Cullen delivers the 2006 Budget. *May 24: The week-long festivities celebrating the 40th anniversary of the Maori Queen's coronation have ended. *Mar 25: The three men acquitted of rape in the Louise Nicholas trial now face a new trial for alleged sexual offences against another woman in the mid 1980s. (NZ Herald) June June 3: The Green Party elects Russel Norman as its co-leader to replace Rod Donald. June 6: The trial of Tim Selwyn for sedition begins in Auckland. Selwyn is the first New Zealander in over 80 years to be charged with sedition. June 7: The Privy Council agrees to hear David Bain's appeal against his conviction for the murder of his family. *June 8: Tim Selwyn is found guilty of sedition. *June 8: New Zealand has won hosting rights for the 2010 World Rowing Championships, which will be held at Lake Karapiro. *June 10: The family of Richard Seddon remember his death 100 years ago. *June 10: A Yemeni man, linked to the September 11, 2001 attacks in the United States, has been deported from New Zealand. It is only the second time that section 72 of the Immigration Act has been used to deport someone. Its use requires the consent of the Governor-General, and there is no right of appeal. *June 12: A blackout hits Auckland, lasting for several hours and affecting an estimated 700,000 people. The cause was found to be an earth wire which snapped off in high winds and fell across high-voltage transmission lines at a substation. * A severe storm lashed the country, bringing heavy snow to Otago and Canterbury Some small communities lose power for up to 12 days after the storm. *June 15: A free-to-air digital television service called FreeView will be launched in 2007. All viewers will require a set-top box, and some will need a satellite dish. *June 15: Junior doctors begin a five-day strike over working hours and conditions. Hospitals defer non-urgent surgery and outpatient treatments. *June 16: The Varroa bee mite has been found near Stoke. The mite arrived in New Zealand in 2000 and has been confined to the North Island until now. *June 21: Working dogs have been exempted from the dog microchipping legislation currently before Parliament. *June 27: Telecom announces it will voluntarily separate its business into two operating entities - Wholesale and Retail. *June 29: Development of the Kupe gas and oil field off the Taranaki coast will go ahead, with production beginning in 2009. *June 30: Tame Iti is sentenced to pay $300 and court costs for shooting the New Zealand Flag. July *July 2: The Intellectual Property Office has turned down an application by Ngāti Toa to trademark Ka Mate, the haka used by the All Blacks. *July 3: Police Minister Annette King and Police Commissioner Howard Broad both deny that New Zealand Police have quotas for speeding tickets after a memo about such quotas is leaked. *July 4:An Italian Fiat advert draws criticism from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and Trade for having women perform the haka. *July 10: Labour List MP Jim Sutton announces he is leaving politics on 1 August 2006. He will be replaced by the next member of the Labour Party list, Charles Chauvel. July 11: Te Atairangi Kaahu, the Māori Queen, is taken to Waikato Hospital's intensive care unit after a possible heart attack and kidney failure. July 18: Tim Selwyn is sentenced to 2 months inprisonment for sedition in Auckland. He is also sentenced to a further 15 months for other offenses. July 18: Former Cabinet Minister Taito Phillip Field is cleared of any conflict of interest by an inquiry into allegations he had used his position for material gain, but his judgement was criticised. July 25: The Overlander rail passenger service will be withdrawn at the end of September, thus ending the last passenger service operating between Auckland and Wellington. July 31: New Zealand silver coins are changed to become smaller and lighter August August 10: Origin Pacific Airways suspends passenger operations and lays off most of its staff. Freight operations will continue. August 15: Māori Queen Dame Te Atairangi Kaahu dies after a long illness. August 19: The All Blacks win the 2006 rugby union Tri Nations series. August 21: Tuheitia Paki, the eldest son of Dame Te Atairangikaahu, is selected as the new Māori King. August 23: Anand Satyanand is sworn in as the new Governor-General of New Zealand. * August 25 An industrial dispute between supermarket company Progressive Enterprises and employees in the EPMU and NDU begins and lasts until September 21 August 28: Helen Clark suggests that Taito Phillip Field should reconsider his future as an MP, after fresh allegations are made against him. September September 2: Natural gas supplies were cut to about 1000 central Wellington businesses for four days, after water entered Powerco's gas mains. September 7: Four mayors in the Auckland Region meet with Helen Clark to discuss the possibility of amalgamating their city councils to a single body. September 10: Tonga's King Taufa'ahau Tupou IV dies in Auckland. September 13: Don Brash takes leave to sort out marital problems amidst rumours he had an affair. September 14: Stephen Tindall announces his intention of buying out the other shareholders in the retail chain he founded, The Warehouse. Tindall currently has a controlling share in the company. September 18: The Prime Minister's husband Peter Davis is accused of being gay, which he denies. September 21: The dispute between supermarket company Progressive Enterprises and over 500 employees is resolved after 28 days. September 25: Shares in carpet maker Feltex are suspended on the New Zealand Exchange after the company is placed in receivership on September 22. September 26: Brian Connell is suspended from the National Party caucus. September 27: Bacardi offers NZ$138 million to buy the New Zealand alcoholic drink company 42 Below. September 28: Dunedin's Logan Park High School is threatened by a large forest fire in a plantation bordering the school. September 28: The Overlander train between Auckland and Wellington, due to be withdrawn at the end of the month, is to continue, but on a reduced schedule. September 29: The Presbyterian Church of Aotearoa New Zealand votes to confirm a ban on people in de facto or gay relationships from becoming leaders in the Church. September 30: The New Zealand Government apologises to the Te Arawa iwi over Treaty of Waitangi grievances, and returns 50,000 ha of Crown land and 19 areas of special significance to it. October October 1: The Wearable Art Parade is held in central Wellington. October 3: The Christian Heritage Party announces that it is disbanding. October 8: Fisheries officers' request to be allowed to carry batons and pepper spray is denied by Minister Jim Anderton. November * 10 November: Taiamai Tours (founded by Hone Mihaka of Ohaeawai in 2000) achieves Qualmark endorsement * 11 November: New Zealand War Memorial opened in Hyde Park, London * 26 November: Eventing Southland One Day Horse Trial & Training Day at Brydone * Icebergs are sighted within 100km of the New Zealand coastline. * National Party leader Don Brash resigns. * John Key appointed leader of the National Party, with Bill English as deputy. December 4 December: The Copyright (New Technologies and Performers' Rights) Amendment Bill, is introduced to update copyright laws due to the development and adoption of new technologies. 16 December: Three children are killed when a cliff collapses on them at a riverside picnic ground in the Manawatu region. December 16: Nine experienced New Zealand firefighters are injured, one seriously, as they fought Bushfires in Victoria, Australia. December 22: The Government announces changes to the regulations governing the sale of consumer fireworks. Sales will now be restricted to 3 (previously 10) days of the yeear - November 3-5 and the age limit for purchase has been raised from 16 to 18. * 25 December: Christmas (celebrated under different names by people who do not have a Christian tradition or culture) December 31: The 2006 road toll provisionally stands at 387, the lowest figure since 1963 *See also Current events in Oceania Arts and literature New Books Awards *Catherine Chidgey and Dianne Ruth Pettis win the Robert Burns Fellowship. Music *May 1-31 - New Zealand Music Month Television *February 8: SKY Network Television purchases Prime. SKY broadcasts delayed sports events for the first time on Prime. December 4: Susan Wood resigns as a presenter for Television New Zealand due to continuing health concerns. Film *No. 2 *Perfect Creature *Sione's Wedding *Out of the Blue Internet * March - the sale of New Zealand's busiest web site, Trade Me Ltd. to the Fairfax group for $NZ700 million is announced. * October - Vodafone New Zealand purchases ISP ihug for NZ$41 million from iiNet. Sport Cricket * The Black Caps defeat the West Indies 4-1 in a series of One-day Internationals during February. Olympic Games * New Zealand sent 18 athletes to the 2006 Winter Olympics in Turin, Italy, its largest team to a Winter Olympics. The most successful competitor was Ben Sandford, who was tenth in the Men's Skeleton Rugby league * Bartercard Cup won by the Auckland Lions Rugby union * New Zealand(All Blacks) retained the Tri Nations and Bledisloe Cup. Only losing one match to South Africa. * North Harbour wins the Ranfurly Shield from Canterbury 21-17 at Jade Stadium * The All Blacks convincingly won all four tests in their end-of-season tour of England, France and Wales. Rowing * Mahe Drysdale defends his gold medal at the World Campionships in August Births Deaths *January 4: Robert Howard White, politician *January 19: Geoff Rabone, cricketer *March 2: Peter Snow, doctor who discovered "Tapanui flu" *March 8: Sir Brian Barratt-Boyes, pioneering heart surgeon *April 23: Johnny Checketts, WWII flying ace *May 30: David Lloyd, botanist *June 11: Neroli Fairhall, Olympic archer *July 7: John Money, psychologist and sexologist *August 15: Te Atairangi Kaahu, the Māori Queen. *August 30: Lord Cooke of Thorndon, jurist. *September 19: Hugh Kawharu, Māori academic and Ngāti Whātua leader *September 29: Walter Hadlee, cricketer *October 8: Mark Porter, V8 Supercar driver. External links *2006 on Wikipedia category:2006 * Category:Years in New Zealand